Alterniastuck
by Kochua2012
Summary: A human girl lands on Alternia and she has no idea how to get back to her planet or how she ended up there in the first place. But when its time for her to go home will the trolls let her? KarkatxOCxGamzee. Rated M for Cursing and some adult themes.


"Ow ow ow…" a young girl sat up and rubbed the back of her head. She looked around at her surroundings. She gasped and stood up on achy legs. She seemed to be in some kind of wasteland. The ground was grey and dry and the heat was unbearable. She had no idea how she got to this place from the safety of her pale blue and plush room. Or how it had went from mid-noon to what seemed to be the middle of the night. She dusted the grey shaded dirt from her lavender, frilly skirt and dusted off her light blue short sleeved hoodie. She started to panic,

"Where am I? I was watching a homestuck video on youtube and now I'm in some kind of grayscale wasteland."

The girl walked around she saw what looked to be lights off in the distance and a forest. She tied her knee length brown boots and adjusted her clothes before wandering towards the source of light.

She tripped and scraped her knee on a fallen log and cursed as something rustled around in the bushes. Her strawberry blonde shoulder length hair had leaves and twigs in it and she had lost her favorite star clip so her too long bangs were falling into her dark amber eyes. She sat on a stump tired and worn out, she felt hopeless what was she going to do when she got to the town anyway? She obviously wasn't on earth anymore she had already seen plants and forest creatures that weren't familiar and there were two moons in the sky. One pink, one green, but the stars looked the same at least. Her chest started to swell and tears came to her eyes. The severity of the situation finally dawned on her and she curled into a ball and wept.

"What is it?"

"Obviously it's a female."

"Well she doesn't look like any troll I've ever seen where's her horns?"

"And her skin in so pale."

The girl sat up straight the pink and green moons were in the middle of the sky now and she was surrounded by three guys. They weren't human, each one had varying shades of gray skin and black hair. Their eyes were yellow, one had jade irises, one with teal irises, and the last one had green irises. What surprised her the most though was their varying candy corn colored horns that jutted from their heads. The jade eyed one had a black shirt with some kind of symbol on it in jade green and the other two also had dark shirts with a symbol that matched their eye colors.

"She's awake." Jade eyes chuckled.

"Look at her she's shaking." Teal eyes laughed.

"She's kinda cute for whatever she is." Green eyes leered at her.

"LEAVE HER ALONE NOOKSUCKERS." Another guy walked up he had red irises, shaggy black hair, and short, little, horns, upon his head. He were a black hoodie with the symbol for Cancer in the zodiac on it in grey. He was also noticeably shorter than the other three they were like giants compared to the human girl while he was just a foot taller than she was.

"Make us nubs." Teal eyes glowered.

"She wants to join our party." Jade eyes grabbed ahold of her arm his sharp gray nails digging into the fabric of the long sleeved shirt she had on under her hoodie.

"Yo DoN't WoRrY LiTtLe SiS KaRbRo AnD I wIlL tAkE cArE oF tHeSe MoThEr FuCkErS!" Another guy walked up his horns were long and curved and even without them he still towered over everyone there. His eyes were purple and he wore black clown pants with purple polka dots, white clown make up, and a gray shirt with the zodiac symbol for Capricorn in purple on it.

The three guys bolted with mumbled apologies and their heads ducked low.

"HEY FUCKASS ARE YOU OKAY?" the loud, short one yelled.

"T-they didn't touch me…" the girl whispered.

"GOOD THIS NOOKSNIFFER IS GAMZEE AND I'M KARKAT!" He introduced himself and the other guy.

"I'm Dannie…" She looked down at her scuffed boots and backed away from the troll's hand.

"NiCe To MeEt Ya DaNsIs!" Gamzee smiled at her without his clown make up it might have been a reassuring smile.

"WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO GAMZEE? SHE'S NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE." Karkat asked.

"I dOn'T MoThErFuCkIn' KnOw KaRbRo… HeY sIs WaNt To CoMe To OuR HiVe FoR sOmE MiRaClE ElIxIr?" Gamzee asked turning to Dannie.

"Umm…" She blinked.

"NO ONE WANTS THAT SHIT GAMZEE." Karkat sighed.

"It'S MoThErFuCkIn' MiRaClEs." Gamzee smiled lazily. It seemed to Dannie that Gamzee was a bit stoned. Scratch that a lot stoned.

She giggled at their exchange. And then looked down again she was hungry and tired but she didn't know who these two were or what they were going to do to her. Or what a hive was for that matter… Wait… Gamzee, Karkat… Hive… SHE WAS IN HOMESTUCK! Kind of? She didn't know but she did know that these two were Gamzee and Karkat if they were to look like real trolls this was what they would look like and her imagination from the fanfictions she read were waay off on how attractive they really were but wait how did she get here and was she on Alternia? What about the game was that a thing? Was Gamzee going to go crazy and kill everyone or was it just a ploy and was really just John, Rose, or Dave, or even Jade for that matter, in disguise and they made it up inorder to be famous but the trolls were real and they actually met them over the net?

"Yo DaNsIs, AnYoNe HoMe?" Gamzee waved a big hand in front of her face.

She shook her head and looked up at the trolls.

"I'm fine… I suppose even though I'm supposed to be on Earth and you two aren't supposed to exist you're just made up on a web comic… And how did I get here?!" Dannie grabbed her head a headache was starting to form.

"DID JADE'S THINKPAN REALLY MAKE UP THAT WEBCOMIC SHE WAS TALKING ABOUT?" Karkat asked Gamzee.

Gamzee shrugged and grabbed Dannie's arm.

"We'Re JuSt GoGiNg To HaVe To AsK HeR KaRbRo." Gamzee walked along dragging Dannie with him.

Karkat sighed followed along grabbing Dannie's other arm.

-carcinoGeneticist **[CG]** began pestering gardenGnostic **[GG]** at 22:34-

**CG**: HEY BULGELICKER DID YOU WRITE THAT FUCKING WEBCOMIC WE WARNED YOU WAS GOING TO BE TROUBLE

**GG**: of course i did why it doesnt effect any of you?

**CG: **THERE IS A HUMAN HERE AND WE DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO WITH HER!

**GG: **how did a human end up on alternia? i'll have to talk to john about this just keep her inside i guess or something… you do have a couch for her to sleep on right?

**CG: **OF COURSE I HAVE A FUCKING COUCH WHAT KIND OF CIVILIEZED PERSON DOESN'T OWN FURNITURE?!

**GG**: calm down karkat we'll figure this out

-gardenGnostic **[GG]** has ceased pestering carcincoGeneticist **[CG]** at 22:53

"Well what did she say? Is the webcomic true? What am I supposed to do?" Dannie asked.

Karkat sighed at her constant questions. Gamzee was banging around in their kitchen making only glob knows what.

"OF COURSE IT'S ALL MADE UP… WELL FOR THE MOST PART. NO ONE WAS EVER IN ANY ACTUAL DANGER WHILE WE PLAYED THAT DUMB GAME. IT WAS JUST A GAME." Karkat replied.

Dannie nodded she was tired and curled up on the couch trying to keep her skirt from fluffing too much.

"IT'S EARLY FOR US TROLLS BUT I GUESS YOU'D BE TIRED AFTER ALL THAT HAPPENED. YOU CAN SLEEP THERE." Karkat said shifting uncomfortable when he saw up the girl's skirt. His face flushed red and he looked away.

The girl sat on the couch a thousand different things running through her head. She was so upset and lost but at least she was with her top 2 favorite trolls. Vriska or Terezi could have found her and that would have just been awful. She closed her eyes on that last thought.


End file.
